


Dear Mildred

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a letter home...





	Dear Mildred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).

"Dear Mildred,

"It seems that the only thing worse than the war winding up is having it called to a halt. That seems like it wouldn't be a problem, but, then, you've read my letters about the interesting folks here.

"All that stress of 36 hour stints in the O.R., day after day, leads to a bit of a timebomb ticking away inside everyone. Then we get word of a ceasefire, and all that has to go somewhere, Mildred. I tell you, these kids, boy they know some doozies for getting it out!

"Trying to keep the peace between the nurses and the surgeons and the corps men gets tough, once those pranks start rolling. This time around, though, I have to hand it to the most unlikely one of the bunch for taking the cake. Remember the windbag we got in to replace Burns.

"Seems Boston Beans finally found his sense of humor and topped everything any of my usual jokers could manage this time around. It got rough enough that Houlihan and he were nearly to drawn swords over the coup de grace he pulled.

"Does keep it interesting, though. Maybe you'll meet them some day, Mildred."


End file.
